Holdwine
by Meril Gamgee
Summary: Merry and Dernhelm ride to Minas Tirith from Dunharrow, unaware of what awaits them. What is Merry thinking over those three short days?


A/N: I hope you all like this one, but I'm not so sure. Merry is tough little guy to pin down! This is a movie-verse/book-verse mixture and I tried to make it feel real. Of course, as always, this is all the Prof's, not mine. Enjoy!  
  
We rose at dawn, ready to ride. I dressed in the armour the Lady gave me, complete with the small helmet she especially found for me. I felt honoured that she would count me as one of her riders, and I was happy to serve her and her king, who I loved as a father. I strapped on the sword the smiths had kindly sharpened for me the night before and went outside to untie Stybba. I carefully strapped on the saddle and bit and bridle, making sure Stybba was comfortable. Even though I had only ridden him for a couple of days, I felt like he and I had a deep bond, and he seemed as ready to go to war as I. The riders were leaving now, I could hear their mighty horses galloping around me. I had to hurry up and catch them, I could not bear being left behind. As I stopped to check Stybba's buckles, I thought of all my friends. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would be deep in the mountain now, fighting the evil that lives there. I had wanted to know what was there, but Lord Éomer would not tell me any more. Frodo and Sam would be edging closer and closer to Mordor, if they were even still alive. I shook that thought from my head. Of course they were. Frodo was the strongest, wisest person I had ever known, apart from Bilbo, of course. And Sam was the best companion he could possibly have had, so devoted, so loyal. As long as they were together, they could do it. I know they could.

Pippin. I missed him so much. All our lives, we have never been separated, and now we are. I was scared for him. Gondor was besieged, Pippin was in danger, and I couldn't protect him. At least Gandalf was there with him, he could protect him. _Don't worry, Pip, I'll come and find you_. I was lost in thought as I heard a horse stop beside me. I looked up to see the King on Snowmane.   
'Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc,' he said. I was crestfallen. My King would not let me ride beside him to war.   
'All my friends have gone to battle,' I said, saying the first thing that came into mind. 'I would be ashamed to be left behind!' I thought that the King, having fought many wars, would understand.   
'It's a three day gallop to Minas Tirith, and none of my riders can bear you as a burden.'   
I was desperate now. 'I want to fight!'   
The King looked at me, stern and resolute. 'I will say no more.' And with that, he rode off.

That was it. I would not ride. I would be left behind to sit and wait for them to come back. I could not help Pippin. I could not help anyone. I was just a hobbit. I had no business fighting in the Big Folk's wars. At least I would have the lady to keep me company. She would not be allowed to ride, either.

I sighed and looked down at the ground while many riders galloped past me, the sound of hooves thundering past my ears. I was ashamed, utterly alone, lost in my thoughts. I did not expect in any way what happened next.

A strong and quick arm suddenly seized the back of my cloak and hauled me up onto the horse. A voice whispered in my ear, 'Ride with me.' All I could do was smile.   
'My lady!'   
I could hear commands from the King and Lord Éomer called out around me, but I paid them no heed. I was too excited and happy. The lady and I, doomed to be forever left behind, were going to war like the rest of them. She held onto me, making sure I did not slip, covering me with her cloak. I felt comforted, sitting with her. I knew she was going to look after me and protect me. And I would try my best to look after her as well. It was the least I could do. She had helped me in so many ways, and I loved her. I was glad to serve her.

We rode long and hard for many miles, until we made camp at nightfall. The lady seemed to have an agreement with another rider, who called her 'Dernhelm'. He brought extra food for me and gave us another blanket, as the night still had a slight chill to it, for which I was very grateful. The lady and I did not talk much, but she looked at me and smiled as we ate. I was getting nervous as we moved closer, closer to war, closer to possible death. I smiled back, my spirits boosted somewhat. Pippin was there, and he needed me. And I was coming.

The next two days passed in much the same way: silence. Neither of us could speak much except in low voices, lest we be discovered. As I slept in the second camp someone tripped over me and I cried out, but he either did not notice or ignored me. On the third day we rode through the plains into the mountains, and the lady whispered to me that we had just passed into Gondor. I smiled. We were coming closer, although I dreaded to think about what we would find when we get there. I slept uneasily that night as we made camp, and we could hear the sound carry across the plains in the still night. Crashes, smashes and screams, the sounds of battle. I found it hard to drift off to sleep. I eventually did, late in the night. But about an hour before dawn, I was shaken awake.   
'Merry, come on! We're going now!' the lady whispered to me.   
'Now?'   
'Yes, we have to go. Gondor needs us, and we must answer. The city is burning.'   
I was alarmed. We got up and dressed very quickly, no time for a bite to eat. I didn't care anyway. I was too worried about Pippin. We were about ten miles away.

We rode fast, our banners flowing and horns blowing. The lady carried a spear, as well as our swords. The sun rose behind us, but the light was blocked by the clouds. As we rose uphill, I could see the very top of the White City, blue in the early light. I could also see orange flame. I hoped we were not too late.

Our horns blew once again as we reached the top of the hill. We stopped dead. An army of hundreds of thousands, it must have been, laid in wait for us. I was frozen in fear. I wanted to turn and run.   
'Courage, Merry,' the lady said in a quiet voice. 'Courage for our friends.' Her voice was shaky. She was terrified. And so was I. She wrapped an arm around me, holding me tight to her. I reached up and grabbed her wrist, holding on just as tight.

The King was talking, but I did not hear his words. All I could see and hear was the army before us, waiting to charge. The archers were coming forward, to shoot us before we reached the city walls, burning and broken. He rode close to us, and the lady hid her face from him. I could hear his faint shouting.   
'Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword-day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!'   
Our spears rose and were readied. I could see the lines on the other side of the plain do the same.   
'Whatever happens, stay with me,' the lady whispered in my ear. 'I'll look after you.' I had decided not to leave her side. I tried to look brave, like a warrior.   
'Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending!' the King shouted. I knew that the world as I knew it would end today. 'Death!'   
'Death!' the mighty roar of the Rohirrim sounded behind me. I drew my sword, trying to look like I was ready to fight. The lady did the same.   
'Death!' the King cried again.   
'Death!' was the loud reply.   
I raised my sword and screamed as loud as I could, 'Death!'   
'Death!' I heard the lady cry behind me. There was so much emotion in her voice that I knew she meant it. She was not afraid. And neither was I. My blood was up, I was ready to fight. I could have fought all of those Orcs off just to get to Pippin. The horns blew once again. It was time.   
'Forth, Eorlingas!'


End file.
